The New King
by Crash2
Summary: Several Years after the death of Trish and Mundus, Dante carries out his duties still and when he finds out that Virgil is the king of hell, all hell breaks loose,Chapter 2 is up, Review to tell is i should keep goin
1. Default Chapter

Hey its me, here is a DMC fic i wrote, again im only 12 and enjoy  
  
Chapter One: A New Enemie  
  
Dante found himself infront of a two story house. The windows were shattered and boarded up, curtains were ripped and hung in the trees beside the house. The once baby blue siding had cracks in it and was scratched up. The red shutters hung loosely on the side of the windows.  
  
"It's a shame, this woulda been a good hideout..."  
  
He walked up the cracked pavement leading up to the door and kicked it down. It fell with a loud bang that echoed through the house. He cautiosly stepped on the door and looked up the stairs that greeted him to his right and a long hallway leading to what once was a kitchen. Dante slowly moved his hands to his side and grasped Ebony and Ivory, his cherished pistols, and lifted them up infront of his face. He passed up many doors on his way to the kitchen, bed rooms he presumed. When he finnaly reached the kitched he looked at the table and his eye twitched. There was a middle aged man and a young woman about 13 or 14 he guessed hunched over the table with dried blood on their chins and blades in their back. He slowly took another step on to the broken tile and fell into the basement.  
  
"Damn, this is an old house," he said as he stood up and wiped the dust and dirt off of his red pants and trench coat. Slowly, he took one step then the "dead" man and woman jumped from the whole, "Too old" Dante said as he flipped over them and picked up his pistols and shot atleast 50 bullets into each of them but no affect. "No bullets? No problem" he said as he put Ebony and Ivory into their holesters and reached over his back and pulled Alastor over his head and slashed down violently and the man fell into two pieces. He looked down at the man but didn't see the woman come after him. She tackled him and he through Alastor into the air. "Stupid bitch!" he said as he took Ebony and rammed it into the woman and shot her into the air and she ran smack dab into Alastor which pierced her chest. It began to fall and Dante rolled out of the way. The back of his red trench coat was now a bright brown due to the dust. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Damnit" he said as he put Ebony back into it's holester and took Alastor out of the woman and leaped out of the whole.  
  
He peered down the hallway and what once was a whole where the door once stood was what looked like Virgil! "You again?" Dante said as he slowly walked down the hallway and cracked his knuckles, "So back for round 4 ey?" but somehow he had changed his once black armor was golden and he seemed much bulkier. His cape had become golden wings that shrouded the front and back of his armor to where only his chest,feet and head could be seen. "You could say that," Virgil said as he through back his golden wings showing his hands firmly grasping a large golden sword that resembled that of a buster sword *somewhat like Clouds sword from FF7* "If you want to fight the new king of the underworld, then do so!" 


	2. The Mysterious Youth

Dante's eye widen as he heard the news.  
  
"That still wont't keep me from kicking your ass"  
  
Dante ran down the hallway as it became narrower and narrower. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and dived out the door while shooting at Virgil, the bullets just bounced off and Dante tackled Virgil. They slammed onto the pavement and Virgils armor made it crack. Virgil took his fist and uppercutted him into the air. The bottom of Dantes chin was now bleeding as he went soaring onto the roof of the house and cracked the shingles. He stood up wiping off the bottom of his chin with his leather glove. He began to glow red as the Ifrit gauntlets appeared on his hands.  
  
"You son of a bitch!!!"  
  
Yelled Dante as he ran on the roof and before he met the gutter dived off in Virgils direction. The gauntlets ignited as he retracted his right arm and slammed it into Virgils left cheek, he went sliding onto the road and the earth shook when he landed. Dante ran after him and jumped into the air his right foot extened as it too burned. He landed on Virgils stomach but the armor absorbed the kick.  
  
"I am the king of hell now, you cannot penetrate my armor, it was made from the fires of hell!"  
  
Virgil said as he stood up, Dante looked in fear, something he hadn't done since the day he was born. He screamed as fire and lightning began to flare around him, the electricity crackled in the air as did the fire. When it cleared Dante was standing there, in his true form. His whole body was black. 6 wings were on his back and his face resembled that of Sparda's. Dante flew into the air and Virgil just looked up and saw the legendary dark knight that was his father, but it was his brother. Burning embers appeared in his eyes as he looked up at Dante and shot two red blasts from them in rage. The beams penetrated Dantes armor as he fell to the ground and returned to his normal form. He slammed onto the pavement and small pool of blood appeared underneath his body. Virgil walked onto the sidewalk where Dante had landed and lifted his sword for the final blow. The golden sword made a whistle as Dante caught it with one hand. Virgil put all his strength into his arms trying to kill him. Dante put his feet onto the ground and bent his knees and lifted his back. As he did this flames ignited from the Ifrit gauntlets and broke Virgils sword. The other gauntlet ignited as he transformed into Ifrit, the god of fire. And retracted both of his hands palms facing Virgil, small fire balls appeared in them,  
  
"METEOR WAVE!!!"  
  
Dante yelled as he shot thousands of fire balls at Virgil, each one making contact but had no affect on him. A few minutes later Dante was on one knee in his normal form breathing heavily. He lifted his head and faced the smoke. Then Virgil jumped out of the smoke and into the air, his golden wings flapping. He lifted both of his hands above his head, palms facing each other about 6 inches apart. A blue ball of energy appeared in them but then a white boot slammed into his face knocking him into the ground. Dante looked into the sky and saw a teenager in the air floating there with is arms crossed and a grin on his face. A small gust of wind came and blew Dantes silver hair into his face. When he moved his hair the spikey haired kid was still there, same look on his face, then landed beside Dante and helped him up,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Dante asked as he looked at the mysterious youth.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now, we gotta get you somewhere safe while he's knocked out"  
  
"My hideout is about 30 minutes away"  
  
"No problem"  
  
The kid said as he put two fingers to his head and dissapeared and reappeared infront of Devil May Cry. They walked into the building and he layed Dante on the couch that was infront of his desk. 


	3. An Explanation

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Dante or Virgil, just Kugo and Reylorthe (Ray- lorthe)  
  
Kugo awoke on a cold leather couch. He raised up pushed his black spikey bangs out of his eyes to see a platinum haired man in a red trench coat with his legs propped up on his desk, snoring loudly. The night before the mad had been laying on the chouch. He shruggd his shoulders. All that had occured earlier that day was a blur. He put his feet on the ground and saw his yellow, brown tipped boots on the floor beside his feet. He slid them on over his black puffy pants. His blue armless jacket was on the armrest where his feet were. He threw it on over his black tank top and stood up.  
  
"Going somewhere kid?"  
  
Kugo turned around to see Dante leaning against his desk staring at him. And pointed to the couch  
  
"Sit"  
  
Kugo looked at the ground in dissapointment as he went to the couch and sat down. Dante straighted up and kneeled infront of the kid.  
  
"Who are you?''  
  
"Someone that you don't know?''  
  
Kugo said as he turned his head away from Dante  
  
''Wise ass huh?" Dante stood up and kicked Kugo's shin lightly. Kugo looked up at Dante  
  
"You know I can sue!"  
  
Dante just shrugged in a ''so'' like position and sat in his leather chair and flipped through an adult magazine  
  
"Thats an old issue"  
  
Kugo said as he reached into his back pocket and through Dante the newest issue of Girls Gone Wild: The Magazine  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Dante said as he just lay the magazine on his desk.  
  
"I'm Kugo"  
  
Dante nodded as he rested his right cheek as on his right palm as he flipped through the magazine.  
  
"So, Kugo, how did you take out Virgil with just one kick? No ordinary human could do that"  
  
His spiked hair begin to flow in the wind as it glowed yellow  
  
"You're right I'm not an oridnary human, a half-breed, like yourself"  
  
Dante looked up from the magazine and said to himself, "How does he know" and shook his head  
  
''Your half human and half?"  
  
"Saiyan...a race that existed years ago, im part saiyan, their home planet was destroyed centurys ago and only a handfull survived, they're all dead now so half breed exist now."  
  
Dante nodded  
  
"You half demon, aren't you?" Kugo said as he turned to face Dante  
  
Dante just looked up and grinned as he looked back into his magazine. Then a knock was the the door. Kugo answered and there stood Reylorthe, an old friend of Dante AND Kugo!  
  
"Dante! Kugo! Um, you two know each other?"  
  
Rey said as he pointed to the two of them  
  
"You could say that''  
  
Dante said as he crossed his arms. Rey was an old childhood friend of Dante and Virgil, then they moved and he met Kugo. Rey explained it to the both of them when a red ball of fire slammed into the door but Dante just sliced it in half and put Alastor back on his back. There stood Virgil with his palm facing them. Reys hair was the same style and color of Kugos hair. He had on some baggy blue jeans, white shoes, a white tanktop under a green button up shirt. Virgil rested his arm and began to walk slowly towards them. Dante withdrew Alastor as Rey and Kugo bent their knees and tensed their arm muscles. 


End file.
